


The Best Token of Fidelity

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: An instructor at the Academy once told Hux that you can only trust those who can you hurt you the most; mutually assured destruction is the best token of fidelity. Hux has killed or otherwise handled all of those candidates, save for the one beside him and in him at the moment.





	The Best Token of Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> One of my resolutions for 2018 was to write more fic. THIS DID NOT HAPPEN, OBVIOUSLY. But whilst looking for another thing, I found this draft from last year, and it was, like, 80% of the way there, and then suddenly it was several hours later and I was done, so, uh, _whoops_. Hope y'all ordered trust issues with a side of fingering!
> 
> This was originally written to take place after _The Last Jedi_ , but could really work anywhere in the films.

When Hux does sleep, it is deeply, and when he wakes up in the middle of the night, it is suddenly, as if he's risen from the dead. It takes him a moment to piece everything together: the time on the chronometer, the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

And the hot, familiar weight at his back.

Ren says nothing; Hux knows he's awake. He may be a void in the Force, as Ren once accused him of, at their first meeting long ago, but he and Ren have developed their own classifications and taxonomies of each other. Born of watchful eyes at every possible distance.

Ren's hand on his back roams lazily down.

His blunt fingertips are wet against Hux’s skin, slightly too slick to be his own spit. Ren didn't fuck him last night—or hours ago, sleep is so rare these days—but he must have wanted to, must have planned for it.

The thought makes Hux roll his hips, meeting Ren’s fingers as they glance over his tailbone.

Ren's desire for him is not earnest, but it is basic. Ren, for every hideous choice he makes, is not stupid, but that he still indulges in his desire for Hux seems surreal. They've had years to fight and quarrel and fuck and fall apart, and yet Ren never seems to tire of it, of these small things. Perhaps, after all this time, it’s become comforting to him.

Not that Hux should talk; after all, he's here too, melting against Ren’s hot skin, too tired to turn towards him. It's easier, Hux has found, if he doesn't have to look in Ren's wet, guileless eyes.

" _Fuck_ ," Hux hisses out into the enveloping dark, and hitches his hips up higher, yielding that ground.

Ren’s breath is hot against Hux's neck as he breaches him.

An instructor at the Academy once told Hux that you can only trust those who can you hurt you the most; mutually assured destruction is the best token of fidelity. Hux has killed or otherwise handled all of those candidates, save for the one beside him and in him at the moment.

Actually trusting Ren would be foolish, stupid. Yet Hux trusts things _about_ Ren. His pride, his mysticism, his strength that must be outsmarted rather than challenged outright, and his base desire for him. Better to have him here than across a battlefield, Hux thinks, and gives a shocked, stuttered groan as Ren drives a second finger into him and begins to fuck him in earnest.

Ren's hands feel more invasive than his cock sometimes. When Ren fucks him, it's with intent, hands tight on his hips. But when Ren _touches_ him, it’s like this, filling him up in this exploratory way. It makes Hux feels... caught. Kept.

Wanted.

"Do you want—" Hux's hand darts down, to where he can feel Ren's erection against his thigh, but Ren shakes his head, pressing his teeth to the freckled flesh of Hux’s shoulder. His teeth are sharp. Hux swallows a moan.

What's Ren playing at? Does he intend on fucking him after wringing an orgasm out of him? It's not a bad thought; it certainly makes Hux’s cock throb. Ren enjoys nothing more than demonstrating his liberty on Hux, on having Hux at his mercy. Be it by the Force, his immense strength, his hands, or his cock. Hux is so used to working for everything. He has no idea what to do with what Ren gives him.

He wonders if he ever will.

The bed is slightly dank with the animal smell of their sleep. Ren bites him and _grunts_ ; it would feel like self-parody if he couldn’t feel the head of Ren's cock smearing wet on his thigh. Hux winces, at both the pain and the utter cliché of it, and comes with a groan that seems to echo into the dark.

After a moment, Ren replaces his fingers with the tip of his cock, teasing the stretched, wet rim of his hole. An echo of desire shudders through Hux’s stomach; he’s always loved a challenge.

"I like how you feel after you come," Ren mutters in his ear, pressing in slowly, _slowly_. Hux bites down on a whine. "You feel more honest."

Oh, that it ever came to this, Hux thinks deliriously, and sinks down.


End file.
